1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assembly mechanisms and, more particularly, to a battery cover assembly mechanism for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and so on. Conventional batteries are attachably received in housings of the portable electronic devices, and battery covers are designed to connect to the housings so as to enclose and protect the batteries. The batteries have to be replaced by removing the battery covers when the batteries are, for example, damaged, exhausted, and/or in need of recharging or replacement.
Referring to FIGS. 14 and 15, a typical battery cover assembly mechanism 300 includes a housing 40 and a battery cover 50. The housing 40 has a battery compartment 42 defined in a lower surface portion 44 thereof. The battery compartment 42 is used to receive a battery (not shown). A stopper 442 is disposed on a rear part of the lower surface portion 44, and has a trapezium-shaped cross-section. The housing 40 has two opposite sidewalls 46. Each sidewall 46 defines two opening 462. A latching portion 48 is positioned adjacent to an opening 462. The latching portion 48 has a protruding wall 482, and a slot 484 communicating with a corresponding opening 462. The battery cover 50 has four spaced latching blocks 52 formed on two sidewalls 56 thereof. Each latching block 52 includes an inserting tab 522 and a fastened tab 524. The inserting tab 522 and the fastened tab 524 are oriented perpendicular to each other. A resisting portion 54 is formed on an inside surface 542 of the battery cover 50.
In assembly, the latching blocks 52 are respectively received in a given opening 462, and the resisting portion 54 is close to the stopper 442. Then, the battery cover 50 is pressed and pushed forward so that the resisting portion 54 runs/extends over the stopper 442, and the inserting tab 522 of each latching blocks 52 slide into a corresponding slot 484. Accordingly, the battery cover 50 is attached to the housing 40 by means of the stopper 442 and the latching portions 48.
However, if the overlap of the resisting portion 54 and the stopper 442 is small, the battery cover 50 may easily swing. If the overlap of the resisting portion 54 and the stopper 442 is large enough, the friction produced between the resisting portion 54 and the stopper 442 during insertion and removal of the battery cover 50 can be rather significant. Therefore, after repeated use (i.e., insertion/removal cycles), the resisting portion 54 and the stopper 442 might easily wear out.
Therefore, a new battery cover assembly mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.